Change Of Plans
by I-WON-THIS-TIME
Summary: "Your part will set in Motion Kagome-Chan!"Her brother's words rang through her head as she sat at the monument once more. "I'm sorry There will be a change of plans" Images of smiles flashed through her mind. "I cant loose those smiles, not now, not ever


"Hey guys , this is my first story ever in the FF community so please be gentle. Heh, also if you have any tips, please pm me or give me a review!"

AN: Er….Its short?

Screams and cries were heard in the distant as 9 tails swirled in fury, red eyes raging on.

A girl though stood on the hokage look-out calmly, her eyes hidden under her bangs.

From behind a man walks out from the trees with a pleasant smirk.

"Brother…was this all necessary..?" She asked, as she stares down at the havoc below her.

The man chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist gently, as if she was an item, his item.

"Why yes…everything I do is always necessary for our perfect world…" He purrs while the girls shiver. "Well…Kagome, you know your part in this…"

She nods and pulling away from his grasp quietly before stopping at a well. Her thoughts and emotions were unknown but it was obvious that she was confused, on what to feel or what to think.

Not waiting any longer, she jumped in the well and disappeared in a bright light.

The man smirks, "Later..Kagome-Chan~!" With that he turns and watched the burning village in amusement.

Mothers P.O.V

"Push! I see the head!" A nurse said as she crouched before a woman who was screaming in pain and agony.

"Argh!" She cries out, squeezing a doctor's hand tightly causing him to wince. "Im never letting this happen to me again!"

After a couple more screams and curses, a sigh of relief was heard then followed by whines of an infant.

"It's a girl…and she is a healthy one too" The nurse whispers before handing the now clean baby to the mother who took her prize willingly.

The women peeked at her child's face and cooed pleased. "She is beautiful...I shall name her…Kagome."

And soon Kagome grew into a fine young girl who never seemed to hurt anyone. She was very smart and was very beautiful. Her black hair grew out and her baby colored eyes darkened into a blue.

It all seemed perfect for the family until one day of the month came when it was cloudy and dark.

It was never like this, sure they had rain, but it was the kind of rain which fell peacefully.

Getting up from her chair she went outside to fetch Kagome for dinner. But as soon as she stepped into the forest, something felt wrong.

She quickly raced forward and saw a bright light ahead and a trace of long…black…hair.

"N-no!" She whispers before running, holding the extra weight which clinged to her stomach.

As soon as she reached a well, she leaned against the sides gasping for breath.

"K-Kagome…where are you dear..?"

No answer.

"K-kagome come out now!" She shouted but again…

No Answer.

A gently breeze swirled around her, and words ran against her ears.

"Oka-san…thanks and I Love you…please take care…"

The words brought tears to her eyes.

"No…"

She fell to her knees and sobs at the lose of her first child.

Kagome's P.O.V

Kagome walked to a clearing and plopped down upon the ground. She sighs and looks around as if she was trying to savor this peaceful moment.

The only one she may have for a while.

After a couple minutes of silence, she jumped to her feet and stretched.

Well!" She sighs and looks back at a shrine which was barely seen behind the trees. "I guess this is it."

She walks towards a well and looks down, tracing her fingers against the old wood.

It had been a while since she came here…

Ever since she was jumped through the well, she hopped to stay in this world.

She had a family…not like her crazy older brother and his crazy ideas.

But she couldn't let her own blood go, she couldn't abandon him.

Sighing in a shaking voice, she heard the noise of her mother's feet running behind her.

"Goodbye..." She whispered easily not regretting it a bit. She was used to saying her good byes, and this wasn't the first. Though it didn't matter, the women would forget her anyways. Why? Well she noticed the women getting fatter, and being the smart girl she was, she knew what it was, her replacement in this world.

Though she hoped to meet her mother's child which was considered her younger brother, but her real brother couldn't seem to wait no longer.

"Inpatient bastard..." She groans and took a deep breath as she got ready to leave.

She whispers words into an incoming breeze before jumping into the well a bright light appearing.

-New world-

A hand shot out of a well and began to climb out, only to be picked up by large broad hands.

"Your back…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No really…" She comments with a sarcastic tone.

A person chuckled before scanning her appearance. "You look… younger."

She scowls and retorts. "Of course, being reborn again doesn't mean I'll be the same age, I wouldn't fit through that women's-!" She stops and sighs frustrated at the man's immature attitude.

"Well, you're not here to give me a welcome-home party so what is it?" She asked, massaging her temples which looked funny seeing how she looked very young, maybe 6?

The man smirked, "Clever as always, well I'm here to tell you a change of plans-"Kagome's eyes shot up to look at him with a glare.

"-You will be attending the ninja academy-"

"Huh but that's the same plan…"

"Wait you didn't let me finish, you will attend the academy and befriend Sasuke Uchiha."

Kagome scowls, "I think him and I will work out fine seeing how close we really are…though did you manipulate that Uchiha boy, Sachi..Or something like that.

"heh Yes of course…oh I hear someone coming..!" He whispers playfully acting as if he was "scared".

"What!" She cried out as the man disappeared causing her to growl.

"Oh thanks…" Closing her eyes, she fell to the ground and relaxed acting unconscious.

'Please work pleas-'"hey we have an unconscious girl here!"

'Bingo!' Strong arms picked her up and began to jump away into the trees.

'Well, I better use this time wisely and sleep…'

Poke….Poke….Poke….

Her eyes snapped open and she cries out "Will you stop tha-"

Standing right there, holding some sort of stick was the hokage. 'Oh okay-wait why was he poking me!"

Kagome glowers before looking around; hoping her confusion act will work on him.

"You're in the hospital"

'I guess it worked!' She cheers silently before turning towards him in confusion. "Why?"

"Well you were found unconscious near a well, and we took you in."

Opening her mouth to speak, she remembered that she wasent 15, she was now 6.

'Jeez…'

"O-oh…is my mom here?"

The hokage stares at her before smiling sadly. "No, we aren't sure who your parents is…but were looking."

'There dead' She though bluntly but still held the confused look of an innocent child. "But what a-am I supposed to do…?"

The hokage sighs and took out a camera.

She blinks. 'A camera? Really?'

The man noticed, and lifts the camera ready to take a picture. "We are putting you up for adoption, well a temporary one." He then clicks the button and a flash filled the room.

He checks the picture and stood. "Well, you may continue sleeping…"

"Kagome"

"hm?"

"My name is Kagome."

He blinks and nods before walking away unsure what to say.

-Next Day-

Swish…Swish….Swish…..

Kagome felt herself awake to the annoying sound of…page flipping?

Maybe it was the hokage? If it was, then that would be a miracle! But then again it would the feeling of poking…

It been weeks since she was put in this hospital and all she did was sleep.

Oh and did she mention that she sleeps!

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw grey hair and dark eyes.

And orange, a bright orange book came to view.

'Iccha Iccha paradise..?"

She blinks and rubs her eyes hoping it was just her imagination, though the results were the same.

"W-who are you?"

"hm?"

"…."

Oh kay! I hope you enjoy this story!

And also

Who is her brother I wonder? XD lol it's a bit obvious but meh. Who cares ;D

R&R


End file.
